At First Sight
by Billie1
Summary: prexf-SkO Before the x files took flight!


****

Author: Billie Reid

****

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I wish they were but CC and 1013 productions owns them. Oh and we can't forget about Fox. :)

****

Summary: Title explains it all

****

Keyword: Mulder and Scully meet before The X Files.

**At First Sight**

Mulder woke to his alarm clock at 7:00a.m. for work. He got out of bed and went

to take a shower. When he was done he got dressed and went to work. He

arrived at his office where Skinner was waiting to talk to him.

"Morning Mulder."

"Morning Sir, Is there something I can do for you?"

"A matter of fact there is. I have been seeing this women

for awhile now. Her name is Margaret Scully. Well she has a

daughter that is about your age and..."

"Let me guess, you were wondering if I would take her out

on a date?"

"Would you??"

" What is her name?"

"Dana Scully."

"When?"

"Tonight 7 o'clock sharp."

"Ok."

"OK?"

"Yes. Does she know about this?"

"Yes. She will be waiting for you to pick her up."

" Where do she live?"

"Georgetown. Here is her address."

Skinner hands Mulder a piece of paper with the address on it.

"Ok I'll be there."

"Mulder, go ahead and take today and tomorrow off.

"Thanks for doing this for me."

"You're welcome."

Mulder goes home and takes a nap. At 12:00p.m. he gets up. All of a sudden he remembered

something so he reaches for the phone and calls Skinner.

"Skinner!"

"Skinner, It's me, Mulder."

"Don't tell me you can't do it."

"No sir that's not why I called"

"Good...so what is it?"

"Did you already make the reservations?"

"Yes. 7:30 dinner at Webs."

"Ok Is that the only place we are going?"

"Well, I thought I would leave the rest up to you."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

5 hours later Mulder starts to get ready for the blind date his boss

set up for him. Mulder walks to his closet and picks out the best suite he has

and hangs it on the hook. Mulder then gets a pair of underwear and heads for

the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. He grabs a towel and hangs it on the

rack, turns on the water and lets the water run for awhile. He strips

out of his clothes and steps into the tub. The water run down and over his

nice lean body. He takes a washrag and soaps it up with suds. Mulder takes

the washrag and washes his entire body from head to toe. When he is done he

rinses off and turns the water off and steps out. Grabs the towel to

try off and puts his underwear on and steps in front of the sink to shave,

brushes his teeth ,and combs his hair. Mulder walks back to his bedroom and puts

the suit on. He looks at the clock.

"Just in time to get some flowers and pickup Dana."

Mulder soon leaves his apartment and stops at the flower shop and then

goes to Dana's apartment. He walks up to the door and knocks.

"Hi."

"Hi. Fox Mulder, right?"

"Yeah. I brought these for you."

Mulder holds out a bouquet of red roses for Scully.

"I love roses. Thanks. Come on in."

Mulder walks in and turns around.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable I will be ready in

just a minute."

Dana walks to the kitchen and put the roses in a vase and then goes to

her bedroom and shuts the door. Mulder sits on the couch and waits

patiently. Dana soon walks out.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Mulder looks up at her. Scully is warring a knee length blue dress with flowers on it. A gold cross necklace and pearl ear rings. Her shoes are white with a flower design on them.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

They leave the building and walk to the car. He opens the door for her. Then gets in himself .

They drive to the restaurant and parks the car. Dana starts to get out when

Mulder puts his hand on her arm.

"Wait. Please?"

"Ok."

Mulder gets out the car and walks to the other side and opens the

door for her. Dana gets out and he locks and shuts the door. They start to

walk toward the restaurant when he grabs a hold of her hand. Dana looks up at

him.

"May I?"

"Yeah."

As they walk to the front door holding hands they stay silent. Mulder

opens the door for her again. Soon after they entered the restaurant they are seated.

"Have you ever been here?"

"No! It's beautiful."

"So are you."

"FOX!"

"What?"

"You already told me that."

"I know. I just love telling you."

"And I love hearing it."

"Good."

A waiter comes and takes their orders.

"So, Dana. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have 2 brothers, Bill and Charlie and Melissa and is my only

sister. What about you?"

"I have a sister, her name is Samantha."

"When is your birthday Fox?"

"October 13th. I am 35. You?"

"February 23rd.I am 32."

The waiter returned with their food. Halfway throw their dinner Mulder

starts talking.

"Is everything ok Dana?"

"Yes. It's delouse."

"I guess the waiter is going to get a good tip tonight then."

He looks at Dana and smiles. They finish eating and they talk for a

while about each other.

"Well Dana, are you ready to leave?"

"I don't want this to end."

"Neither do I. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"That's sounds good."

Mulder pays for dinner. As they leave he opens the door and she

walks out and he follows her. He again grabs her hand and they walk to the

park about a block from the restaurant. When they get there they sit on a

bench. She snuggles up to him. He noticed that she was shivering so he stood up and

took off his coat and put it around her.

"You don't.."

"I want to."

"Thanks."

He sits back down and puts his arm around her.

"Fox, do you like to look at the stars?"

"Yes. I like it better with you are in my arms." he grins.

"Your so sweet."

"Thanks. We should go camping sometime."

"It sounds like fun."

"Fox?"

"Humm?"

"Tell me a story."

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"I don't care."

"Ok. Lets see." He thinks about it for awhile.

"Once upon a time there was this lonely guy who didn't

get out much. His friend set him up on a date and when

the lonely guy went to pick her up he noticed that she was the

most beautiful woman on the face of the earth.

She had red, shoulder length hair and nice blue eyes.

She was the perfect height. It was magic she must have liked him

because before the night was over she was in my....I mean his

arms."

Later he looked down at her and she was sleeping. He couldn't help but

to smile.

"Dana!"

"Dana!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to get up?"

"Yeah." she sits up."Sorry."

"It's ok I don't mind."

They stand up and walk back to the car holding hands. When they arrive

at her apartment building he opens the door for her and walk with her to

the front door.

"Do you want to come in and have some coffee?"

"Sure."

They walk into the apartment and start to the kitchen. Mulder sits down

on a chair while Dana makes some coffee. She turns around to face him.

"I really had a good time."

"So did I. Do you want to do this again?"

"I would really like that."

"How about tomorrow night 6 o'clock shape?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok so it's another date."

"Yup."

She turns back around to get the coffee then walk over to the table and

sits across from Fox.

"Can I ask you something Dana?"

"Yes."

"Ok....Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes."

"Can I tell you something then?"

"Yes."

"Well, first I am glad Skinner set this up and second I ...

As soon as I saw you, I knew that I loved you. I hope you

don't hate me now."

"I'm glad he set this up too. Fox...I don't...I could never

hate you."

"Ok."

They decided to go to the living room and watch TV. They soon fell asleep

in each others arms watching the I Love Lucy show.

The End


End file.
